I thought it was over
by Deanaholic1
Summary: Bob's friends haven't bothered Pony in a year but today is the anniversary of Bob's death and they want revenge. Pony is hurt, Soda and darry worried along with the rest of the gang..oo and the gang finds out a secret about Pony that they nevr expected
1. i thought it was over

Hey guys...so I no I hav 2 stories started already tht I don't update very well..and I apologize..I'll try and update 2day but yesterday I had a dream bout the outsiders that I can't stop think of...so I hope u like it.

I don't own the Outsiders..however i will own a character in the next chapter..her name is Brittany...a.k.a me

**I thought it was over**

_**Pony POV**_

I was walking to the DX after school something I started doing after Dally and Johnny..died. It's been a year a whole entire year and golly do I miss them. I blame myself for them being killed you know. If I didn't go into the church Johnny wouldn't have either and then he wouldn't have died and Dally wouldn't have gone and gotten himself killed. I think about it everyday, every time I see a soc or a little kid. Its been better with the socs. After Johnny and Dally and the rumble there have only been 2 greaser that have been jumped and that was13 weeks ago. That's the reason I'm even aloud to walk to the Dx because at first I had to walk with Steve or Two-bit from school. Steve has been better..not as mean but I still don't think he likes me all that well.

I was at the bottom of the hill, I could see the DX sign just above the hill. I must have been in deep thought cause I never heard a blue mustang come up behind me, never heard Bob's friends(not Randy) get out of the car until..

"Hey Greaser!" I froze to the spot. I've been awful cautious bout Soc every since...slowly I turned and saw three guys looking at me with anger in their eyes..but unlike on our other confrontations they weren't drunk. I knew they weren't. They weren't swaying, their words weren't slurred and they just weren't acting drunk.

"Hey!...I said Hey Greaser!" The soc was tall, with auburn hair..typical soc.

I starred at him trying to look brave but I knew..hell they probably knew I was scared shtless.

I didn't trust my voice but I knew that if I didn't answer I wasn't gonna stall their beating..heck if I get them confused enough maybe I can make it to Soda...god I wish he was here right now.

"I heard you Soc!"

"OO Smart mouth are we?... so grease you think we weren't gonna get you back for Bob?"

"No, kinda figured you be dumb enough to come after me."...Damn I shouldn't have said that..damn Darry's right I don't think...I'm never gonna live this down.

"Watch what you say kid!" this guy was on the short side with blonde hair. God his hair was just like Dally's only well kept.

"Why should I?" damn..damn..damn

"That's it kid I've had enough. Joe, Phil get him."

Time for me to go! I took off up the hill as fast as I could but I didn't have my good sneakers on so needless to say I didn't get far before they grab my arms and pulled me down. One kick my ribs and I gasped for breath. They continued to punch me and eventually Phil and Joe..I think is their names pulled me off the ground and held me up while...what was his name he's in my class...Greg! Punched the daylights out of me. I had to use all my energy to stay conscious but I knew I needed help. So I did the only thing I could. I yelled. I yelled for my brother..I yelled for Soda.

"SODA!!!"

_**Soda's POV**_

_**at Dx**_

I was ringing up two very cute chicks at the counter. It was a slow day so I was boring. After they left I sighed because there was nothing to do. Even Steve was bored because we didn't need to fix no cars today. I looked at the clock and it said 2:05pm which meant Pony should've been here. He's usually here by 1:55. I tried not to get worried but for some reason I just couldn't.

"Hey Stevie?"

"Yeah Soda?"

"Where do ya think Pony is?"

Of course Steve sighed. I know he didn't like Pony to much but I also knew he cared bout him deep...very deep down.

"I don't know Sodapop. Probably picking up some chick. Stop worrying."

It was my turn to sigh. " You and me both know Pony ain't into girls yet."

"Well it bout time he does..damn kid is what 15?..we had our first girlfriends at 12."

"Yeah well Pony's different..he ain't like us...anyone of the gang..you know that."

"Yeah well still..don't worry."

"I don't know man. I got this feeling..something ain't right."

"I'm sure it's nothing Soda..I'm sure Pony is just fi-"

"SODA!"

I jumped a little when someone yelled my name..but I knew who yelled it. It was Pony. I also knew it wasn't an excited yell but one filled with fear and pain. I turned to Steve and he must've heard to because in a moment we were running full speed down the hill where the yell came from. We got to the edge of the hill and at the bottom I saw 4 guys. Two holding one up while the remaining one punch and kicked the one being held. I knew that the one being hurt was Pony and I ran faster than I ever had before.

"PONY!"

I looked at Pony I was close enough to make out his face..his eyes. He lifted his head a little and starred straight into my eyes. He had tear running down his face. His eyes were pleading me to help.

"I'm coming." I muttered under my breathe without taking my eyes off his. I never saw what the other guy was doing but Steve did.

"Pony Look Out!"

That was when I noticed the guy had a switchblade Pony turned his head to face the guy and everything else happened in slow motion. The guy drew back his arm and then..he pushed the blade into Pony's stomach. Pony yelped and the two guys holding him dropped him and stepped back..fearful. The guy took the blade out of Pony and started panicking before all three of them turned around and started running.

"PONY!" I finally made it to him, just in time to catch him before he fell backwards. Steve ran past and started pounding the guy who stabbed Pony.

"Pony, Pony hey talk to me."

I shook him a little but he didn't respond. I turned and yelled for Steve and he stopped pounding the guy ran to me.

"Here use this, hold it on his stomach." I took his vest..the one he wore everyday and put pressure on Pony's stomach. He moaned a little.

"Steve..we need to get him to a hospital."

"I know Soda. I'll be right back."

He ran off towards Dx and I sat there with Pony rocking back and forth.

**TBC.**

**So..how was it?..should I continue?..I'll try and update more often..promise..R&R...Brittany will make her appearance next chapter..if its a llittle confusing i'm sorry**


	2. Secrets

Omg..I can't believe I'm updating again..srry I haven't updated my other stories yet..tht's next.

So just so you know Pony is already at the hospital and Darry and Soda and the gang are waiting for news while this is taking place.

:I don't own the outsiders sadly but I do own Brittany...yay

**Secrets **

_**Brittany's POV**_

I can't believe it..I really can't. I'm pregnant! I haven't told anyone not even my boyfriend about it but I decided since today was our year and a half anniversary of being together that I will. I wonder how'll he'll react. God I love him..I really do. He's the best and my parents love him.

He hasn't told his brother's yet even though I wish he would. See my boyfriend, Ponyboy Curtis lives with his older brothers Darry and Soda. His parent passed away in a car accident. He's been good but then a little less than a year ago his best friend Johnny..who was the only one that knew about us besides my parents and his other friend Dallas Winston passed away. It was really hard on Pony. But I was with him the entire time and he's better.

I know Pony loves me..I can tell and that's why I understand why he hasn't told his brothers. He said that Soda's girlfriend left him. He said Soda took it real hard cause he was planning on marrying her. He said he didn't want to talk about love and girlfriends right then and since then he said he doesn't want to make a big deal about it. But I know that when I tell him he's having a baby with me he'll have to tell Soda and Darry.

I've seen them before Soda is very joyful and his eyes are always twinkling just like Pony's and he has the same smile that just melts your heart. Darry has eyes unlike both of his brothers there cold but not mean but he has a smile that make you smile back.

Its 3:00 Pony should be home by now. He's usually by himself so I always go over at this time. I went down stairs and both my parents were sitting on the couch with a sad expression. I didn't know why but I had a bad feeling. But I pushed it aside I wanted to talk to Pony.

"Mom..Dad I'm going to Pony's house okay?"

"Honey..come here we need to talk." my mom's voice cracked a little now I was really worried but I went over to her and sat down. Now it was my dad's turn to talk.

"Baby, we were watching the news...Pony was stabbed by a soc," see I'm in between. I'm not as rich as most socs but I ain't poor like greasers so I got along with everyone.

"He's in the hospital baby but I don't know how he's doing. They haven't said anything yet."

I had tear sin my eyes now. I think it was time I told them bout me being pregnant and that I needed him to be okay. I couldn't lose him..I just couldn't.

"No, he..he has to be okay, please I can't lose him." I was freely crying now and my mom and dad were hugging me.

"I know baby but things work out how they are supposed to. But Pony's a good kid and strong he'll be okay sweetie." my dad really liked Pony..he said he was like a son to him.

"Mom, dad I..I'm pregnant..Pony's the dad I can't lose him..I just can't I can't raise our baby alone."

Both my parents starred at me with wide eyes but they didn't look mad..it was weird I thought they would be furious.

"Well I don't agree with you being pregnant young lady but because you are I guess I'm glad its with Pony." wow my mom must like him more than I thought.

"Can..can you bring me to the hospital..just drop me off please."

"Of course baby..lets go."

so me and my parents made the journey over to the hospital. I told them to pick me up at 5 and they agreed and I walked into the hospital. I walked up to the front desk and a cheerful nurse looked at me.

"May I help you?"

"Yes..I'm looking..I'm looking for my boyfriend. Ponyboy Curtis."

"Okay one moment." She started typing on her computer before she looked at me.

"Well he's in surgery right now but you can join his brothers and friends in the waiting room. Come on honey I'll show you."

"Thank you ma'am."

"No problem sweetie, such a shame what the world's come to."

"Yeah I agree."

After a few moments I asked, "um..are the waiting rooms private?"

She looked at me for a few moments before answering. "Well usually no, however tonight only 4 surgeries are taking place so yes it'll be private."

I nodded I was hoping it wasn't gonna be because then I wouldn't have to tell I was Pony's girlfriend. I knew he was a little embarrassed. He said he was always picked on for never going out and that he would probably be picked on FOR going out. Finally the nurse stopped in front of a door she smiled and opened the door.

_**Soda's POV**_

I can't believe this is happening. It's always Pony though he never deserves it. Damn socs are so freaking stupid. I'm gonna kick their a$$ for hurting Pony. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. We all stood expecting it to be a nurse or doctor coming to tell us bout Pony.

When the door opened a nurse smiled before stepping to the side allowing a very cute girl to come in. She had mascara running down her face. She must've been crying. She was thin with long hair with blonde highlights. If she didn't look so young I probably would've hit on her..but never in this place.

The nurse nodded to the girl who smiled slightly before closing the door. We were all still standing because we were told it would be a private waiting room.

We waited and she stood uncomfortable before she finally took a big breathe and started talking.

_**Brittany's POV**_

I never thought it would be this hard. But I knew it was now or never so I took a big breathe and wiped my mascara a little.

"Um..Hi Soda, Darry, Steve and Two-Bit." it was a little weird that I knew their names because they had no idea who I was. But I've seen Soda and Darry and Pony's talked so much about his 'gang' that I knew who was who. I looked at everyone and they all had wide, freaked out eyes.

Soda finally talked. "Um..how do you know us?"

"Well..you see..I...we..Ulm."

"Spit it out girl." it was Steve Pony always said he was rude but I didn't think that bad. My mouth flew open and I glared at him.

"Don't talk to me that way!"

"Steve you shouldn't talk to a girl that way." Sweet Soda I knew why Pony always talked so much of him.

"Go on we're listening." damn that smile.

"I'm Pony's girlfriend."

It was silent as I suspected but finally Darry talked which was surprising.

"I'm sorry but Pony never mentioned you. and he's only mentioned that he liked Cherry val-"

"Oh Cherry's a good friend, actually she set me and Pony up." **(A/N I'm gonna have Pony and Cherry know each other before Johnny kills bob so bare with me plz**)

"Well why wouldn't Pony mention you?" Soda asked looking at me.

"He said he was embarrassed and that you guys always picked on him for not having one so he didn't want to make a big deal bout having one. Then with everything with Johnny and Dally..then you and Sandy he just didn't fell up to it I guess."

That got their attention because they all opened their eyes wider.

"H-how do you bout Johnny and Dally?"

"Oh well Johnny actually knew bout me and Pony but Pony just talks about everyone so I knew bout Dally."

Soda sifted a little before making eye contact with me.

"You really are his girlfriend aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I told him he should tell you. I mean my parent love him and-"

"Wait your parents know him?" Darry had stepped closer so unintentionally I stepped back

"Umm yeah he over for supper every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday."

"So that's where he's been."

"Yeah."

For the first time Two-Bit spoke. "How long you guys been going?"

"Well actually today is and year and a half exactly. I was coming to tell Pony really important," I smiled a little but then stopped. ", but then my parents saw the news and here I am."

"If you don't mind me asking what were you telling Pony?"

I bit my lip. I knew they would find out but I wanted Pony to know first but with everything happening I guess I have to.

"I- I 'm pregnant."

There was gasp and then the door opened and a doctor came in.

**So it wasn't so bad was it?..I hope not and I would luv to thank all of u 4 reviews**


	3. WHy Pony

Omg...I no I haven't updated, 'What's wrong with Pony?' or 'What could've happened.' in awhile but basically it's because of this story. So I'm sorry to say until this is finished my other stories will be on hold. As you may no the reason for this story is because of a dream well I had this dream again last night except it went further..so hopefully u like it!

**Why Pony?**

_**Soda POV**_

I stood there starring at her. She had just told me that Pony was going to be a dad! I just can't believe it. He's only 15!..which mean she's probably only 15. It so young.

Just then a doctor wearing green scrubs walked in. The scrub was covered in blood...Pony's blood. I knew it. He also had a glum expression and I only prayed Pony was alive. I couldn't go on without him. I really couldn't. He's my brother..my little baby brother.

"Mr. Curtis?"

Darry and me both rose and then he lead us to his office saying he needed to consult us privately even against Darry's and mine wishes for him to tells us right then and there. Which meant it was bad..really bad.

"I-Is Pony okay? Will he make it?" I looked at Darry he had tears in his eyes. He never cried not even when mom and dad died. But it was different. Pony was the reason we got up in the morning. I knew right then that Darry couldn't lose Pony either..no one can.

"Well when the knife entered Pony's body it punctured his kidney. We tried to control the bleeding and they are still in there now. See we only have one choice and it's to remove his kidney."

I looked up. I heard bout something like this in bio class once. "Wait so why didn't you? I know people can live with one kidney. It's happened before."

The doctor studied me before sighing. "Yes Mr. Curtis that is very true however the reason I called you in here is because Pony's remaining kidney isn't doing so well."

"What?" was all Darry said.

"The kidney was badly bruised in some way or another. It died maybe a month or so ago. I'm actually surprised he hasn't been sick...wait has he been?"

I thought back awhile. I thought Pony had looked awfully pale lately and he hasn't been eating much.

"I don't know doctor."

"Darry..he's been pale and hasn't eaten much lately, he told me not to worry he was fine. So I didn't mention it."

" yes that's what I would expect. As I was saying because of the condition of his other kidney we were forced to remove that one. Now if we can't find stop the bleeding and we can't find a donor well, I think you should prepare for a fu-"

I lost it. I couldn't even stand the thought of losing. "NO! We aren't losing him! You're a doctor and its your job to fix people so fix my brother!"

Darry just sat there which was weird but it was probably because of shock.

"We are doing everything we can sir. Now please listen to me !"

Nodded numbly and sat back down.

"Now since you are his brothers it is likely you may be possible donors for Pony."

"How do you know?" asked Darry.

" a simple blood test." (If its more srry)

" when can we do it?", I asked.

"Sooner the better."

"Okay how about right now?"

"Okay follow me then."

All of us stood and me and Darry followed him to a room. A young nurse who looked somewhat like Sandy took me and Darry's blood.

"Okay I'll be back as soon as possible with the results."

Afterwards me and Darry returned to the waiting room and told everyone what was wrong. Brittany cried even harder.

:"why?..Why Pony?" I guess she asked the question that was on everyone's mind because we were all silent.

after about a hour and a half the doctor returned holding a stack of papers.

"Well Pony is in luck because you," he looked at me, " are a [perfect match for young Pony."

I smiled, I knew I was going to do it. Not a doubt in my mind that I wouldn't. I wasn't gonna let my brother die. No way.

"So were do I sign?" I asked. I had turned 18 a little over 3 months ago so I was an official adult but still lived with Pony and Darry.

"Soda.."

"Don't Darry. I'm doing it. Its for Pony. "

he nodded and I followed the doctor and filled out papers and before I knew it I was admitted to the hospital waiting to give Pony my kidney. I wasn't scared one bit..well maybe a little but I had to do this..I wanted to do this.

_**In Or with Pony!**_

"Hey Jim, you really think this kid'll survive a transplant?"

"Honestly I don't know but his brother is the donor and he's healthy. It doesn't hurt to try and maybe by some miracle he'll survive."

"Yeah maybe but the odds are against the kid..shame to he was a good kid..saved the little kids from the fire last year you know?"

"No sht."

"yeah..just hope he makes it."

"Yeah don't we ll."

**Okay..so hope it wasn't to bad...reviews are luved!!**


	4. Transplant!

1Hey guys!..I feel so bad for not updating in awhile so I'm updating all my stories today..all of them...they might not be long but I promise to update..I feel really bad leaving u like tht so I hope you like the updates!

**Transplant!**

**Soda POV**

I wasn't aloud to eat anything all night, I could drink but only water and I hate the stuff. Soda(LOL) and beer. Now that is a drink. But right now I'm tired. The nurse just gave me stuff to relax me cause I was going to surgery in half and hour. All the gang..even Brittany came and said good luck.

Brittany is quite the chick. She's just right for Pony. She's quiet, smart, likes to read and loves sunsets. At least that's what she told me. I like her though/ real sweet girl. Truth be told I'm a little upset Pony didn't tell me. I can understand the gang and all but he usually tells me everything. And now he was gonna be a dad. God that was something unexpected, he's only a sophomore in high school. Me and Darry are gonna have to have a talk with im when he's well.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was rolled out into the hallway and towards the surgery OR. Once there a mask was placed over my mouth and nose. I don't know what happened next cause I feel asleep.

**DOCTOR(JIM) POV**

Sodapop was a great patient. He did great in surgery but now I had to concentrate on Ponyboy. It always pained me when a young kid is hurt. But I pushed my feelings aside and began the transplant.

_5 hours later_

I walked over to the family of the Curtis brothers that I had operated on.

"Darrel?"

Young Darrel walked up to me with concern in his eyes.

"Are they okay?..please tell me."

"Sodapop did excellent, he's recovering now."

"What about Pony?..how is he?"

I sighed. "We almost lost him on the table. His heart went into cardiac arrest twice but we were able to revive him. He's recovering now...unfortunately he is in a coma. One that I'm uncertain he'll awaken from."

Everyone gasped in the room and the young lady began sobbing into the shoulders of a much older man I presumed to be her father.

"I'm sorry, when Soda is settled you may see him. The same for Pony. Trust me we are doing everything medically possible for your brother Darrel."

"He nodded as a few more tears fell. I walked away and only hoped I was wrong about young Ponyboy.

**Darry POV**

this can't be happening..it just can't. Pony has so much to look forward to, for him to in a coma that he might not wake up from is unthinkable. I numbly visited Soda telling him about Pony. His face fell when I spoke the words the doctor had said but a few minutes before. He broke down crying and I comforted him. We stayed like that all night, and we prayed for the first time in a long time. We prayed for Pony.

**Brittany POV**

"mom what will I do? I can't lose Pony I love him so much. I need him, we are gonna have a baby. He needs to know his father." I couldn't even control my tears any longer. They fell down my face leaving salty rivers on my cheeks.. She rocked me back and forth.

"You must have faith my dear, Pony is strong and he'll prove those doctors wrong."

"I hope so mom, I really do."

**srry it Is short but I hope u like it.. :)**


	5. PONY!

1Heyy!!! omg thank u guys 4 all the reviews!...it is always good to hear from u! So I was bored and decided to update so I hope u like it!

**Pony!**

_Brittany POV_

It had been 5 weeks since Pony was stabbed. The transplant went down great, not rejecting the kidney donated from Pony's older brother Soda. Everyone was grateful for that however he has yet to awaken from the coma. Everyone except Brittany left to get a bit to eat or sleep.

"Hey Pony! Well the baby's doing good. Mom and dad took it better than I thought...my god Pony. I love you so much, I need you. You're always there when I need you, as I will be here for you. But please..please just wake up babe."

I lost it again. I've ben very emotional since all that's happened. Mom says me being pregnant is probably adding to it. But it more that I'm worried about Pony. He's off the respirator now and his eyes flutter and sometimes open but they're vacant. The light I once saw there is no more. I long for him to look at me and smile. Have his eyes light up and for him to kiss me. But he hasn't and the doctors are saying that he might not wake up. But I need him, our baby needs him.

"Pony I love you..please come back..please." I rested my head on his bed near his hand were I sobbed.

_Pony POV_

I feel as if I'm floating. Floating in space, I can't see anything but I can hear. I hear Darry, Soda the gang and Brittany. I miss seeing her smile the most. I love her to death. From what I can remember from her talking to me is that she is pregnant. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm so happy but no matter how hard I try my body won't move. I can't jump up and down, smile or kiss my girl. I want to be in the land of living again.

I try every time I feel myself rising to consciousness or what ever state yo call it when you can hear people. I try to wiggle my fingers, open my eyes sneeze, talk anything to tell the people I love I'm here. But I never win.

"_Pony I love you..please come back..please."_

I hear Brittany again. She's seems so upset. I just want to hold her and rock her back and forth, kiss her. When I sense her head near my hand I hear her cry. Every time I've heard her talk not once did I hear her cry. Now I have and I try as hard as possible to break the shell I'm living in.

I feel something I haven't in a long time...I feel..no I move my eyes open and for the first time in a long time I am seeing. I turn my head slowly, I look at Brittany's hunched form. I carefully lift my hand farthest from her and stroke her hair. She looks up and her eyes go wide. I smile and soon she is crying ut this time she is happy..as am I.

_Brittany POV_

I lifted my head expecting Soda or my folks but I sure wasn't expecting it to be Pony. I feel my eyes grow the size of beach balls. He grins at me and I see the light in his eyes. I see the Pony I've longed for over the last 5 weeks. I smile and start to cry. He pulls me to him and I hug him tenderly.

"I should get a doctor..tell them..tell them your awake!"

I turn to go but he grabs my arm.

"Wait..." I turn around and crouch near him. He kisses me long and passionately, its what I've wanted for so long and now it seems so unreal.

"Is it true?"

I look at him with a confused look after we depart, instantly missing the departing of our lips.

"That your pregnant..is it true..am I going to be a dad?"

I smiled. "Yes..but how'd you know?"

" heard you talking sometimes..I heard everybody. But in random times. But when I heard you cry in broke my heart and I tried as hard as I could to be with you..and it worked."

"You..you did it for me?..you tried to come back? Oh Pony you are the sweetest most wonderful boyfriend a girl could have..I love you!"

"I love you to Baby."

We kissed again and when he again departed he looked tired. "I'm gonna get the doctor okay?"

"Mmph."

His eyes started to close but it was different this time..this time he was sleeping and he wasn't in a coma.

I rushed out the door and found his doctor. I told him about Pony and he followed me to his room. After a few minutes he smiled.

"Well it seems that Pony has finally rejoined us." his words made me smile because it meant Pony was truly out of his coma. He left and after a few minutes I realized I needed to tell soda, darry, my folks and the gang he woke up. I told Pony and kissed him passionately.

I ran to the cafeteria. I burst through the doors, it was pretty loud because everyone starred at me. I saw Soda and Darry and everyone else and ran to them. Everyone was on their feet instantly, probably expecting bad news. I couldn't cover the smile on my face.

"He woke up! Pony's out of the coma!"

So I hope this chapter was good...

Special thankx 2...

writingforever**  
**

dreamer 3097**  
**

RatsRule**  
**

Skeledog Lover**  
**

Girlz-Rule


	6. ending

1Heyy!..I'm bac 2 update just like I said..LOL...so my other story.. 'what could've happened' is on hold b/c of a major writer block but I hope u like this update.

Soda POV

As soon as we heard the cafeteria doors bang open the gang looked up. We saw Brittany running to us. I thought the worse...but when she got to us I saw a smile plastered on her face.

"He woke up! Pony's out of the coma!"

I couldn't contain the smile on my face. I took of in a mad run to Pony's room. Ignoring all the comments about me being rude and other crap. I could care less, Pony was awake and that was all that mattered. I was the first one to reach his room. I took a minute to catch my breathe before going inside. His eyes were closed at first but when I closed the door he opened them.

I rushed to him and gave him a soft hug. "Oh Pony you had me so scared. I'm so glad your okay."

"Me to Soda...me to."

I took him at arms length, he looked tired but other than that he looked like Pony. The Pony before those damn soc's came. I smiled and he grinned back. I felt tears fall down my cheeks and saw he did to.

"Well I'd say the two cry baby brothers are back huh Pony?"

We both laughed before he said, "yeah, but I'm glad.."

I hugged him again and when I stopped the rest of the gang finally came in.

They all smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty bout time you woke up!...how you feel?" leave it to Two-Bit to make things funny.

"I'm good...as happy as a Pony." Ponyboy had a sense of humor, I knew but I don't think anyone else did..well maybe Brittany but the gang sure didn't. To them he was just mouthy and had smarta$$ remarks, at least that's what Steve says.

I grinned at Pony and he returned it. It was then that Two-Bit finally started laughing. He was never one that could hold in a laugh, actually none of us were. Except Darry of course.

"Hey kid when did you get funny?" Two- Bit asked between laughs, by now we were all laughing.

"About the time you started drinking."

That was it we all started laughing again and I smiled at Pony because my brother was finally back.

End

so how was it?..I'm going to do a sequel bout pony and Brittany and the baby..so stay tuned..thankx again for all my readers..much luv

Britt


End file.
